Gin sabe
by Utau Sakata
Summary: No era estúpido, no era indiferente, no era despistado, él sabía. A pesar de lo que todos pensaban Sakata Gintoki era una persona bastante observadora y esto era algo que simplemente no podía ignorar. Saber puede traer mucho dolor.
**Disclaimer:** Gintama no me pertenece, es una serie creada por el increíble Hideaki Sorachi.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _-Pensamientos-_

-Acciones-

 **-Reflexiones-**

 **Gin sabe**

.

.

.

Trató de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía ignorarlo.

 _Esa sensación sofocante en el estómago, esa inmensa furia, esas increíbles ganas de golpear a algo o a alguien._

 _A "ese" alguien, el causante de todo esto, el causante de que estuviera sintiendo de nuevo la única sensación con la que no podía lidiar._

 _Claro que había estado furioso antes y por supuesto que ya había experimentado las inmensas ganas de querer patear las bolas de alguien con la suficiente fuerza para asegurarse de que no tuviera la oportunidad de propagar su estupidez a las futuras generaciones._

 _ **Pero esto era diferente**_

 _Sabía que a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentara no podría deshacerse o ignorar esa horrible sensación como solía hacer normalmente con cualquier cosa que lo molestaba… la peor de las sensaciones, o al menos la peor en su caso._

Con un suspiro abrió los ojos de nuevo para mirar el techo, su cabeza comenzó a divagar.

 _Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, tal vez todo el mundo lo viera como un despistado, indiferente hacia la vida y hacia los que lo rodeaban pero no era así, lo que nadie sabía y que seguramente nunca saldría a la luz es que Sakata Gintoki era una persona bastante observadora en cuanto se refería a sus camaradas y como pocos, él sabía muy bien que a pesar de que tan fuerte o débil se sea, cada persona tiene debilidad por una emoción en particular una que te vuelve dolorosamente vulnerable y con la que simplemente no puedes lidiar._

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se dio media vuelta para recostarse de costado, presiono sus ojos fuertemente tratando de no pensar en nada más, pero no pudo detener sus propios recuerdos.

 _De manera casi instantánea tuvo de nuevo frente a él la rota mirada del vicecomandante del Shinsegumi cuando lo alcanzo la emoción con la que no era capas de lidiar. Cuando supo de que jamás volvería a ver a la única mujer que realmente amo con tal devoción y entrega que estuvo dispuesto a alejarse de ella solo para que tuviera la vida que él no podía ofrecerle._

 _ **Sus ojos estaban opacados de dolor**_

Volvió a dar media vuelta en la cama con frustración.

 _Recordó la caída del rey de los sádicos. Ese chico se había inclinado ante la persona que más odiaba para darle a quien más le importaba un final feliz, lo recordaba… estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, tendido sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amada hermana mayor, suplicándole que se quedara a su lado, el sabía que a pesar de su exterior el rey de los sádicos, capitán de la primera división y_ _mejor espadachín de_ _los Shinsengumi_ _… Seguía siendo solo un niño._

 _ **Su llanto estaba lleno de soledad**_

Hundió con furia la cara en la almohada tratando de ahogar sus pensamientos, pero su mente seguía llenándose de recuerdos.

 _Recordó cuando noto por primera vez ese escondido tono de nostalgia en Shinpachi y Otae cuando entraban a ese dojo, completamente solo y en como su sonrisa se iba para dejar lugar a una mirada de disimulado pesar, pesar por las caricias que no volverán, las risas que no serían oídas, el hermano que habían perdido y la familia que jamás regresaría._

 _ **Sus voces se quebraban de anhelo**_

Gruño con frustración

 _Había visto a Tsukuyo romperse frente a su pasado, a Zura desesperado por casi perder a alguien amado de nuevo, al Gorila llorar desde su alma por sus compañeros… La lista era interminable._

Se volvió boca arriba con lentitud y con un suspiro de resignación abrió los ojos.

 _ **Pero esto…**_

 _Esto es algo que el realmente no podía soportar, era algo que lo llenaba de rabia, de amargura a tal punto que no podía simplemente ignorarlo, en ese mismo momento el habría dado todo el azúcar del mundo, su espada, su hogar… ¡Su vida! Porque Kagura dejara de llorar._

 _ **Él no podía con esto…**_

 _Esa niña que había atropellado y después adoptado contra su voluntad, que había pasado de intrusa a una persona increíblemente importante en su vida, estaba siendo destrozada poco a poco… y eso lo estaba matando._

 _Él había criado a Kagura, a pesar de la falta de lazos sanguíneos él se preocupaba y cuidaba de ella como si fuera su padre incluso más de lo que su inútil padre biológico lo había hecho alguna vez, le enseño a maldecir, a tomar ventaja de la situación y siempre ponerla a tu favor, a jamás dejar atrás tus objetivos y su lección favorita "si alguien te pega, tu pégale con el doble de fuerza". No estaba dispuesto a admitirlo y no lo estaría nunca pero Kagura lo hacía estúpidamente feliz, claro que Shimpachi, Otae y la Anciana eran de las personas que el más quería (Aunque se reusaba a admitirlo) pero Kagura… Kagura era mucho más._

 _ **Ella necesitaba de él.**_

 _Él la vio pasar de una niña confundida con una monstruosa fuerza a una chiquilla (también con una fuerza monstruosa) que aunque aparentara lo contrario era más que consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tal vez más de lo que a él le gustaba, y eso la había obligado a madurar._

 _ **Solo él lo noto.**_

 _Kagura era capaz de pasar por la peor de las crisis y sobreponerse con su característico vocabulario de camionero, su violenta fuerza alienígena y una enorme sonrisa, sin dejar rastro de algún cambio o dolor notable y eso era precisamente lo que había estado haciendo._

 _Comenzó a notar el dolor casi impredecible en los hermosos ojos azules de la niña con el tiempo, su sonrisa aunque igual de grande, carecía de ese enorme brillo que se extendía por todo su rostro y con cada día que pasaba se agoraba más y más. Pensó que lo mejor sería darle su espacio, esperar a que estuviera lista y se acercara a él, pero hasta ahora había cometido su primer descuido con la chiquilla. Al parecer olvido que el mismo la crío y que Kagura era igual o incluso más orgullosa que él… Ella jamás permitirá que la vieran así, tan... rota._

Y aquí estaba, recostado en su futon escuchando los pequeños y sofocados sollozos de Kagura, no recordaba cuantas noches llevaba escuchándola llorar, precisamente a mitad de la madrugada, suponía que ella aguantaba hasta estar convencida de que nadie podría oírla a esa hora.

 _ **La escucho**_

 _Su malestar no era por incertidumbre, claro que no, él estaba más que consciente del motivo de las lágrimas de Kagura._

 _-"El".- apretó fuertemente los puños._

 _Ese maldito mocoso con su maldita sed de sangre, ese jodido niñato que debía de estar merodeando por alguna parte de espacio justo ahora buscando su siguiente rival. Sabía que el mocoso solo estaba pasando el tiempo, el volvería y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por pelear con él… y ganar._

 _No tenía ninguna intención de seguirle el juego al mocoso a menos de que fuera necesario, pero cuando el calvo le dijo que Kagura quería salvar a Kamui todo se complicó._

 _ **Entendió todo**_

 _Habría dado cada uno de sus huesos con tal de no entender lo que impulsaba a Kagura a creer que su maniaco hermano podía volver a ser quien ella recordaba, pero él conocía muy bien lo que era amar a alguien y estar dispuesto a luchar hasta tu último aliento con tal de salvarlo…_

 _ **Ahí estaba de nuevo… esa horrible sensación.**_

 _ES QUE ESA NIÑATA NO HABIA APRENDIDO NADA JODER!_

 _NADA BUENO SALE DE AFERRARTE A ALGUIEN!_

 _NADA TE LASTIMA O TE CASTIGA MÁS QUE AMAR A ALGUIEN TANTO!_

 _POR QUE LO PERDERÁS, LO PERDERAS TODO MALDITA SEA!_

Golpeo fuertemente el futon y se sentó de golpe, froto sus ojos con enojo.

 _Por supuesto que no había aprendido nada… cómo hacerlo?_

Rió con una mescla de sarcasmo resignación.

 _Hijikata, Sougo, Kondou, Katzura, Otae, Shimpachi, Tsukuyo, Ayame, Umibozu, Otose, Kyuubei, Madao, Shinsuke, EL MISMO!_

Jalo sus plateados cabellos con furia.

 _La noche entera no alcanzaría para terminar de nombrar a las personas que pasaban toda su vida dolidos por el recuerdo de alguien, no creía siquiera conocer a alguien que no se hubiera llenado de dolor por el recuerdo de quien no volvería jamás._

Suspiro con cansancio.

 _Lo había intentado… JURABA que así era, desde su primer encuentro con el calvo Yato y la decisión de la mocosa de quedarse en la tierra, él había intentado con todas sus fuerzas llenar la vida de esa niña de color. Tal vez estaban a punto de morir cada semana, tal vez pasaban hambre más seguido de lo que admitían, tal vez la había educado como una jodida mocosa holgazana, tragona, violenta y mal hablada, PERO CARAJO SE HABIA ESFORZADO TANTO!... tanto… tanto para que Kagura no conociera esa sensación de pérdida que conocían todos… pero él no era estúpido, sabía muy bien que solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo._

 **Otra véz…**

 _Respiro profundamente para relajarse antes de salir del futon y con pasos cuidadosos se dirigió al origen de los sollozos._

 _ **No era estúpido, no era indiferente, no era despistado, él sabía.**_

 _Abrió la puerta del armario de golpe._

 _Los sollozos pararon en ese instante y pudo ver los hermosos ojos azules hinchados y cubiertos de lágrimas de la niña._

Sin darle tiempo para que lo maldijera o lo golpeara rápidamente entró al armario y la abrazó con fuerza.

Kagura trato de apartarlo, daba cansados golpes a su pecho, maldijo hasta el cansancio, pero él solo apretó el abrazo.

 _ **Él no la soltó…**_

 _ **Él lo sabía**_

Los intentos de escape de la pelirroja se detuvieron.

 _Kagura había sido herida mucho antes de conocerse, mucho antes de llegar a la tierra, antes de ser parte de la Yorozuya, antes de volver a ver a su padre o de poner un pie esa noche en el Yoshiwara._

 _Ese maldito mocoso… Había puesto en su pequeña hermana menor la carga más pesada que había, al menos la más pesada que él conocía._

-Gin chan… - Murmuro la niña con la voz hecha pedazos

-Lo sé. – Dijo de manera instantánea

 _ **Por supuesto que lo sabía**_

-Yo también lo siento, todas las noches. – Murmuro con dolor

Kagura lloró con más fuerza y lo abrazó, aferrándose a su camiseta.

-¿Se irá alguna vez? – gimió

 _Habría matado por decirle que sí, habría matado a quién fuera, pero en lugar de contestar solo recargo su barbilla sobre sus cabellos anaranjados._

-Eso tendremos que descubrirlo juntos.- Susurro con gentileza.

 _Por qué el no le mentiría jamás a esa niña, por más que lo quisiera no podía… no podía decirle que se iría pronto, que solo se iría cuando menos lo esperara, porque él jamás había dejado de sentirla…_

 _ **La maldita impotencia**_

 _No podía hacer nada, no podía aliviar mágicamente su dolor, así como tampoco podía traer de vuelta a su sensei, no podía regresar a la vida a los padres de Shimpachi o al esposo de Otsu ni revivir a Mitsuba, no podía regresar el tiempo y darle una mejor vida a Tsukuyo o salvar el matrimonio de Madao…_

 _JODER AHORA SIQUIERA PODIA EVITAR QUE KAGURA LLORARA!_

Se mordió el labio tratando de sofocar el sollozo que amenazaba con salir.

-Está bien Gin chan.

Se sobresaltó, no había notado cuando las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas, mojando el cabello de la niña.

-Yo también cargaré con tu peso. - Kagura le sonrió con comprensión y extendió su mano para secar sus lágrimas.

La miró con asombro por un momento, soltó la mano que tenía en la cabeza de la niña y también la acerco a su pálida mejilla secando sus lágrimas y devolviéndole una sonrisa pequeña pero cargada de cariño.

 _ **Ella también lo sabía y tal vez era la única en saberlo.**_

Se recostó con lentitud, sin dejar de abrazarla y los cubrió a ambos con el futon rojo.

 _Tampoco podía devolverle su antigua familia a Kagura, no era capaz de hacer que ese estúpido mocoso homicida al que ella llamaba hermano dejara de lado su maldita obsesión por volverse más fuerte y de destruir a quien se interponga en su camino._

Miro con cariño el cansado rostro de la Yato que había sucumbido al sueño, sus parpados estaban hinchados y sus mejillas y nariz rojas de tanto llorar.

 _ **Ella también estaba llena de impotencia.**_

Le sonrió una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos

 _ **Y también la sentía por él**_

-Mocosa tonta.- Murmuro antes caer rendido.

 _Porque solo podía permanecer a su lado, exactamente de la misma manera que ella lo había estado haciendo por él._

 _ **No estaba solo.**_

 _Yoshiwara, El Shinsegumi, La Yorozuya… todas las personas que ahora formaban parte de sus vidas._

 _ **Todos cargaban con el peso**_

 _Ninguno de ellos estaba solo._

 _ **Y ahora eso también lo sabía.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Les presento mi primer fic de Gintama, me disculpo de por los horrores de ortografía, estoy tratando de mejorar en eso u/u**

 **Hice este fic porque me encanta el Ginkagu, claro que también me encanta el Soukagu pero no existe suficiente Ginkagu en esta página así que quise poner mi granito de arena. Quise abordar la relación de Gin y Kagura desde un punto más fraternal que romántico pero espero poder hacer algo más romántico algún día, quién sabe** _ **.**_

 **Realmente espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No sean crueles y dejen reviews! Díganme que les pareció!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Utau**


End file.
